charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Levitation
Levitation is the power to magically defy gravity and propel oneself into the air and move around. It is a weaker form of flight and; is the second power of Phoebe Halliwell, as well as her first active power. This gift was later taken away due to her abuse of magic, but regained it a few years later accompanied by one of her most powerful premonition, while she was experiencing extreme emotions. As witnessed in the season 9 comic, Innocents Lost Trigger Phoebe activated this power by lifting her arms into the air, and mainly used it to dodge demonic attacks or mixed it with her martial arts skills, she also used it passively, in order to meditate. When she first received her ability, Phoebe was unable to control it properly as it was to new for her. Phoebe could not glide through the air without assistance, such as when Prue used telekinesis to propel Phoebe through the air As witnessed in the season 3 episodes, Once Upon A Time. Overtime, we see Phoebe progressing, and as her power grew she required no assistance to propel herself through the air. She was able to accomplish this feat naturally and combining her levitation ability more and more with her martial arts.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Hell Hath No Fury Fighting Users with experience, will find this power highly useful within a fight; it also allow the them to become more skillful with agility and heightens their reflexes and speed. Phoebe uses her levitation power both defensively and offensively, she uses it to dodge and evade many magical powers including energy balls and fire balls and she also uses it to attack her opponents. She uses her power offensively and more efficiently by kicking both Piper and a Fury at once and levitates herself even farther distances. As witnessed in the season 4 episodeHell Hath No Fury She continue to use her levitative ability more defensively by dodging demonic attacks and protecting herself. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, We're Off to See the Wizard As witnessed in the season 9 comic, Oh, Henry Whiplashing User with this power are usually able to send their components great distances, as if they possess super strength, whenever they hit them. Once the power progresses to this stage, it always stays in it's powerful state; even if it gets stolen by another being. Their blows will have the same whip-lashing effect as the natural owner. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, The Power of Three Blondes Phoebe's power of levitation when combined with her martial arts skills, strengthens, so that she is able to send demons flying with her levitative kicks. As witnessed in the season 5 episode, Enter the Demon With her strengthens hand-to-hand combat blows Phoebe was able to whiplash an imposter, effectively sending the demon clear across the room. As witnessed in the season 5 episode, The Importance of Being Phoebe This is one of the most useful by-product of her power. Power Advancements Agility is a skill, combinded with levitation you can to defy gravity and also become very flexible. A being with this power, (ie) Phoebe, An Ling and Yen Lo, can access agility to manipulate their body into near impossible angles and positions to dodge and evade magical powers. This ability contribute greatly to their skills in hand to hand combat and enhance their chances of victory in battle. ''Rising Rising is the ability to lift yourself before or after you fall to the ground. This can happen on reflex, however, it's really a skill; a user can master overtime. Phoebe possesses this ability due to her levitation power. During a battle with the Source, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked him, she then prevents herself from falling to the floor by immediately rising herself up magically. This is the ability to have objects or another person levitate with or without you, with the power of your mind. It was first shown that future Phoebe could levitate herself and others without touching them. As witnessed in the season 2 episode, Morality Bites she developed this ability nearly four years after witnessing her future self using it. As witnessed in the season 6 episodes,Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch She used this ability through direct contact. As shown in the future, Phoebe will be able to use this ability without direct contact. Fluid Levitation Limdofly.jpg Flyingoutoflimbo.jpg Flyingoutoflimbo1.jpg AnLingLevitates.jpg As this power grows stronger, users will be able to move around more freely using this power. They will also be able to travel to their destination with fluid levitative movements, such as levitative leaps, guilds or jumps. Using levitative guilds, your feet will never have to touch the ground as you travel. However, you will have to make contact with the ground to continuously propel yourself to your destination, when using leaps and jumps. Depending and how much distances you can cover with one leap or jump and how far you are going, these contacts will be rare. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell This power can advance to Flight depending on the situation or environment that the possesser of this ability is in. When users are shrunk to five inches or less, they will able to propel themselves enough to fly. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Size Matters A shrunken Phoebe once points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. This power will advance when a user enters limbo and will be able to accomplish extraordinary aerial feats, including flying out of limbo and returning to Earth. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon Put simply, advance levitation can allow a user to defy gravity fly at great heights and speeds. This is a indication that the power of levitation could possible advance to flight. Other Type of Levitation Telekinetic Levitation 1231257 s (2).gif 1231257 s (1).gif Users use the power of telekinesis to levitate oneself. Prue was seen levitating various times, she activated this ability through her telekinesis power. She was able to accomplish this feat by telekinetically levitating herself. Billie may also possess this power, since she was seen doing telekinetically amplified fighting.As witnessed in the season 8 episodes, Still Charmed and Kicking This allows the user to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. List of Users Notes * Throughout all the sounds of the main powers (molecular immobilization, molecular combustion etc...), levitation it the only sound to stay the same throughout the whole series. It is also one of the few to not change in physical appearance. * Some fans speculate that because Phoebe gained the power to fly temporarily, by a genie's magic, in Season 2's ''Be Careful What You Witch For, somehow her powers shifted and advance to give her the power of levitation, or maybe the Elders or Tribunal saw fit to give her the power of levitation, noting the fact that as a Charmed One, she needed some sort of active power. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. * Phoebe levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex)' * The episode Power Outage marks the point in which Phoebe can now move sideways during levitation, and glide short distances. See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Note and Reference }} Category:Powers